Inner Thoughts
by BlueLeaf51
Summary: I came up with these on a windy night whilst sitting on my bed...I may add more
1. Cyclonis

All my life I had been surrounded by darkness...  
Not necessarily evil but still malevolent in nature...  
I had one kindness but she died many years ago...  
The only family I've ever really known...  
She gave me love, light and warmth...  
My dearest grandmother, former Empress of our great empire...  
An empire now in ruins...

It was my fault really, I grew too greedy and power mad, Grandmother used deceptive arts and subtlety to win herself kingdoms, I was too much like my father, a military man who conquered by using brute force and power.

Mother was a gently soul or so I've been told, kind and sweet she was a benevolent ruler and her people loved her...They didn't love me...They feared me, respected me but it wasn't the same, they wouldn't die for me...

I was only very young when I took the throne, well versed in leadership and what it meant to be a ruler, I had hoped to be a good Empress but I drove my kingdom into the ground, I know what I did was wrong and perhaps a peaceful and gentle conquering would have been the way to go but it is too late to dwell on the past now and I thoroughly intend to create a new better life for me here in The Farside.


	2. Aerrow

I had been born to the light...  
Happy and carefree until the war escalated...  
I was only four but my light had been shrouded in darkness..  
I lost both my parents that day, I was not the only one...  
Hundreds lost family during the war...  
And they would still... 

My father had been an important man torn between two nations. He remained neutral throughout his life, the nation of his birth and forefathers and the nation he had adopted were at war, although it was a cold one.

His squadron consisted of members of the two warring nations and none could pick a side, except for one...The one that killed my father and by doing so in turn killed my mother of a broken heart and bodily wounds, he spared me and I'm not sure why...To eradicate my line into the history books surely would have given him great pleasure but something stopped him, for which I am glad.

I was there when he died and his death caused me to realise the stupidity of this war and the desire to make a new life for myself in a place untouched by the ghastly factions of war, so I fled to The Farside under the guise of catching the biggest war criminal and head of my enemy, but I intend to stay and become anew.

Though I hate him, I owe him my life.


	3. Piper

When I was a young girl I lived with my family on Terra Afrikaans.  
My life was simple, go to school, worship the Allfather and study hard.  
I must have been about 6 when they came.  
The war had been over for 2 years now but still they came and stole.  
And hunted...

First it was the Raptors, Terra Afrikaans being similar in heat and landscape to Terra Bogaton, then it was The Cyclonians' under the command of a very dark man, a man who had betrayed his entire Squadron and the people he loved for power.

My family were killed and I was taken off world only to escape and seek refuge on a small island Terra with naught much but a tree and a small shack, in there I found two boys, one 6 and one 7 and they became my friends and my family.

For years we lived and then travelled together and helped fight in the Second Cyclonian – Atmosian War and we even travelled to the unknown Farside where the rest of the squadron showed their true loyalties and sided with the enemy but not me! I will stay loyal to the cause and I will fight that evil witch and rid the world of her taint.

This I swear by the Allfather.


	4. Finn

My life has always been empty...  
I never knew my parents...  
They abandoned me when I was a baby...  
It's why I and the way I am now...  
Being in an orphanage all your life tends to mess you up a bit...

Attention and love is all I have ever craved, I compensate for that by acting cocky and confidant when really all I am is a lonely boy desperate for someone to show me love.

The matron didn't really have much time or empathy for us orphans nor did anyone else, they thought us dirty and contaminated by the war, after all who wanted an uncultured loud skinny orphan boy as part of their family particularly when they didn't know who my parents had been or what Terra I was from, I could have been a Cyclonian for all they knew and no one wanted to be affiliated with them.

I ran away when I was 5 and I took with me the only friend I had in the orphanage, a young boy of 5 years old who had only been orphaned for a year...Everyone know who his parents were and what they did for Atmos but no one wanted to adopt the son of war heroes and so he was in the same boat as me...Alone and unloved, the only difference being he actually knew what it was like to feel love and remember or at the very least know what his parents looked like...I didn't but I can imagine what they did look like.

My dad would have been handsome and brave with blue eyes like my own and tall, I always picture him to be tall and strong.  
My mother would be sweet and kind with long blonde hair, I have the vaguest memory of soft blonde hair that smelled like desert roses, a real beauty with a lovely smile and plenty of love for her son.  
They both have a reasonable excuse as to why they had to give me up, it was for my protection and not because they didn't want me...At least that's what I hope...What I wish for...


End file.
